


At Ease

by Thewildeqoute



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, I WILL DIE FOR THESE TWO, Some Sex, but only a small bit, i love this couple so much, overbearing family members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewildeqoute/pseuds/Thewildeqoute
Summary: Daphne wouldn't mind spending the rest of her days like this.





	At Ease

Daphne hated stereotypes. She despised them. She had been their victim her whole life and she had had enough. She knew what people thought of her, they assumed she was another dumb blond airhead; a spoilt princess with no skills and no actual charetcar. Even Hermione had thought that of her at some point. At first she had fought to go against every stereotype there was, she joined the track team which gave her an excuse to leave the house and escape her mother’s little luncheons and charity meetings. She did well in school, she avoided parties and she didn’t even date anyone until she was seventeen. When she did finally enter a relationship it was a disaster to say the least. That entire debacle was nothing like when she told her parents she wasn't going to go to university to study business or law but fashion. Her father treated it like one of her whims, content to pay for her education with the understanding that she’ll change courses eventually. They were not proud when she told them about her job, despite the fact that she had earned it herself and was  _ good _ at it. They were also not pleased at all when she started seeing women. Over the years her relationship with her parents had suffered to the point that she decided to not come home last Christmas, which she was thankful for because it brought her closer to Hermione but still, it stung that they didn’t even call her. All this her girlfriend knew, which is why Daphne was very surprised that she wanted to come with her to an impromptu dinner with her parents and sister. 

 

“You’re going to need the support,” Hermione said as she was looking over her closet for something to wear. 

 

“That’s why I have Astoria there with me. And wine.” 

 

Hermione turned around and pulled the hanger with her favourite blue dress for Daphne to see, she shook her head and Hermione turned back to her closet to resume her quest. 

 

“You’ve already met my friends and parents, it’s about time I meet yours.”

 

Daphne rose on her elbows with great effort because the pillows of Hermione’s bed were amazing, “My friends are more family to me than my actual parents, as far as I am concerned you’ve already met everyone who I care about.”

 

Hermione turned towards her and raised her eyebrow, a habit that she had unfortunately picked up from Draco,, this was coupled with her hands raising to rest on her hips, “Daphne, do you parents know about me?”

 

Her silence was enough of an answer and the indignation on Hermione’s face was quickly replaced by anger and hurt and she quickly turned and put the hanger back in her closet. Daphne felt like shit. They had been dating since New Year’s and it was now May. Hermione had already met all her friends, even growing closer to Pansy and Draco despite a frosty first impression. Daphne had already met Harry and Ron and Hermione had even met Astoria last month. Seeing the two most important girls in her life laugh over mac and cheese and box wine is still one of her favourite memories to date. Hermione managed to get through to shy sweet Astoria and get her out of her comfort zone. Hermione was perfect, the role model that Astoria could go to for school work, or advice on careers or how to be responsible with money, al things that Daphne was good at but Hermione was better.

 

She looked around her, at the warm space of hermione's apartment and at the girl she had spent almost everyday with for the past five months, who was now sitting on the edge of the bed. Daphne scooted forward until she was sitting behind her and she kissed the bare skin on her shoulders.

 

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled against the warm skin, “You’re right, I made a mistake,” she kissed the nape of her neck, “ Don’t wear a dress, wear that black jumpsuit you bought with Pansy.” 

 

Daphne turned to kiss the side of her neck and she saw the slight twitch of Hermione’s lips, “You only like that outfit because my ass looks good in it.”

 

“Your ass always looks good but that is a factor yes.” 

 

Hermione turned towards and gave her a small peck on the lips, which only left Daphne wanting more. 

 

“Anything else I should know?”

 

Daphne had a lot to say she was sure, but Hermione wasn’t wearing a bra and her hair was slowly escaping from the bun at the top of her head.

 

“You’ll be fine, “ she said and then kissed along Hermione’s collar bone. 

 

“Daphne, we can’t-” 

 

Daphne always loved this part; turning the accomplished graduate student to a gasping mess. It was also a bonus that she had to touch her to do that, so Daphne made her way down towards Hermione’s breasts, pinching the nipples through the fabric of her tank top and twisting. Hermione gasped and suddenly pushed Daphne off and took off her top. Daphne smiled and scooted up the bed and Hermione followed.

 

Everytime that they kissed was like nothing before, sometimes it was sweet and slow, almost decantant, and other times, like this one, it was fast and desperate both of them stealing the breath from each other’s lungs. Hermione’s torso was pressed fully against Daphne and she wanted so much more. She needed friction and so Daphne detached herself from Hermione’s lips to take off her own shirt and her shorts. Hermione must have known what she wanted because her hands roamed Daphne’s body, stroking every rise and dip but avoiding the place that Daphne really wanted her to touch. 

 

Daphne kissed her again and tried to coax her closer to her cunt but Hermione moved away and started to kiss her way down her stomach, avoiding Daphne’s breasts. Hermione slowly took off Daphne’s panties and released a warm breath against her, keeping eye contact the entire time. Daphne touched her own breasts and started to twist her nipples as Hermione’s hands started to stroke up her thigh. She could feel herself getting wetter and the ache between her legs increased. Hermione slowly moved two  fingers inside of her and her tongue made small small licks and then broad stokes on Daphne’s clit. She couldn't help but buck her hips as Hermione increased the intensity and Daphne’s hands gripped the sheets to the side of her, she still felt empty, she needed more. 

 

“Please, Hermione-,”

 

Hermine always gave her what she wanted she added another finger slowly and Daphne could feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge. She looked down and the sight of Hermione’s full head of hair bent down and her brown eyes almost black with lust as they stared at Daphne was enough to topple her off the edge. Her whole body tensed and she closed her eyes and her neck arched as she chased her orgasm. She rode hermione’s finger through it all and when she was done and opened her eyes, she found Hermione’s licking her fingers, a mischievous look on her face, as she took her fingers out of her mouth and slowly made her way to the hem of her yoga pants. 

 

Daphne smiled and rose to kiss her again. 

 

******************

 

Daphne wasn’t sure that she could go through this dinner even with Hermione by her side. They had enetered her childhood home only to find that they weren’t exactly goign to be dinding alone, Dpahne’s mother had invited Adrian Pucey, in an effort to set them up. Astoria has given her apologetic look as they sat down to eat. 

 

“So Hermione, how long have you been friends with our Daphne.”

 

There are moments in life that Daphne knew defined a person and as Astoria and Hermione looked to her to see if she was going to step in and asnwer Pucey’s question she knew that this was one of them. She also was annoyed that he called her “our” even though he was not in any form part of the family. 

 

“Hermione and I have actually been dating for about five months.” 

 

Her mother choked on her melon and goat cheese salad. 

  
  


******************

Adrian Pucey left after dessert, he wasn’t rude enough to leave immediately, unfortunately,  and the minute he got into his car and they went back into the house, her mother turned to her. 

 

“Daphne that was an unacceptable.” 

 

Daphne was tired and she glanced as Hermione made her way to stand next to Astoria, either to protect herself or Astoria from the shit show that was about to occur. 

 

“I have no idea why you are angry, he misunderstood what we were and I corrected him, simple as that.”

 

Her father sat down and Daphne noticed the glass of whiskey in his hand. When he spoke it was clear that he was humiliated and angry, “This was a great opportunity Daphne, I’m not sure he’ll want to consider you after you embarrassed him like this.”

 

Daphne’s anger simmered under the surface, “Nor will I want him to, I am happy with Hermione.”

 

Her father rolled his eyes and her mother started massaging her temples.

 

“Daphne remember the last girl you were with, we all know this isn’t going to last, if you’re so serious then why have we never heard of this girl before today?”

 

From the corner of the room two voices spoke up. 

 

“This girl has a name.” 

 

“I’ve already met Hermione.”

 

Her mother turned so quickly to look at Astoria and Hermione, shocked by either Hermione deciding to join what she clearly thought was an exclusive family conversation and Astoria’s contribution. 

Astoria stepped up and Hermione looked at Daphne with shock. 

 

“Hermione is great, Mum, and she makes Daphne really happy, isn’t that all that matters? Daphne left, I know that you both think she’s going to wake up one day and come back but she is happy in her new life. She has a great job and a wonderful girlfriend, who’s smart and polite and isn’t intimidated by her or going to take advantage of her, aren’t those the qualities you were looking for, Mum, when you drgged Pucey here?”

 

“Yes in Adrian, a bright young man, who comes from a good family-”

 

“With all due respect Mrs.Greengrass I come from a good family too, you don’t need to mask your homophobia.”

 

In that moment Daphne would have loved to kiss Hermione, but she thought that was maybe taking it too far. She looked around at her mother’s appalled face, her father’s blank stare and her sister’s defiant stance as she stood in front of her girlfriend. It was time to leave. 

  
  


******************

 

“The look on his face was the best part of that whole disaster.”

 

After they had left, Daphne and Hermione had decided to spend the night at Daphne’s, it was something that they did more often than not since they lived right across from each other. They were laying on Daphne’s bed, their legs intertwined and the soft ends of Hermione’s hair tickling Daphne’s shoulder. This was a position they found themselves in when one of them had had a difficult day. Daphne knew that today was more for her benefit, Hermione knew how much this calmed her. She loved seeing and feeling  Hermione’s skin next to hers, the reassuring weight of her body pressed to her side, their hair intermingling in strands of blonde and brown and the entire room basked in the soft glow of the Daphne’s bedside lamp. 

 

In the morning she will have to wake up and leave for her pilates class and Hermione would have to go back to her apartment to feed her cat and get ready for her coffee with Padma. They won’t be able to have lunch together because she’s meeting Pansy and Hermione has a project to work on. They probably won’t see each other until dinner, which will be either from the Thai place that Hermione likes so much or Draco will come over, give them a talk about the bad effects of constant take out and try to feed them something vastly more nutritious. Then Hermione will have her video call with Harry and Ron and maybe she’ll work on one of her classes or read a book, or pace as she rants to Daphne about the complete imbeciles she has to work with. 

 

Daphne turned her head and looked at Hermione, her face was illuminated by the glow from her phone as she tapped on the screen, probably replying to one of her friends. Daphne knew that she wouldn’t mind spending the rest of her days like this. With Hermione. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you love these two as much as I do.


End file.
